The Vizard Nobori
by Neverswinter
Summary: the day before the Chunin exams naruto is called into the office of the Third Hokage, to discover is Parents and twin sister are alive, watch naruto as he changes his life with the Power of his Zanpakuto and his new Bloodline, The Vizard Nobori. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was running though the streets of Konoha with tears rolling off his face, after discovering what he just discovered any rational person would have done the same if they were in his situation, and it had started off like any other day after there return from the wave country and dealing with Zabuza and Haku only to be called to the Hokages office by a few Anbu who said it was very urgent and that the third wished to speak with him immediately about something important, Naruto would never forget that moment when practically his whole world crashed down around him

_Flashback __– 10 minutes earlier _

As Naruto was walking towards the door of the Hokages office he saw that the receptionist was looking very pale like she had seen a ghost, normally he would not of noticed this, but the fact that she also looked like her heart had stopped made Naruto curious, as he reached the Hokages door he gave a small knock just to make sure there was no-one else in there with him before he heard the Old Mans voice

"Come in Naruto" the voice sounded both kind but at the same time held anger within it, but even Naruto who had become adept to sensing peoples emotions could tell it was not him the Hokage was angry at

As Naruto opened the door to the office he was greeted by the site of four people sitting around the office, the first he recognised immediately as being the old third Hokage who smiled kindly at him, the rest of them Naruto had no clue who they were

The first who was the tallest was a blond haired man who looked like an older carbon copy of himself; he had a large goofy smile on his face looking at Naruto with pride and was wearing a large white coat with red flames at the bottom of it, the next was a woman with bright red hair, she looked kind and caring but also held the form of a hardened Ninja, the last of the group was girl about his age who shared similar features to himself minus the whisker marks, she had blond hair with slightly red tips and looked at him curiously and smiled at him kindly like the third and the other red haired woman

"Hey old man, what do you want and who are these people?" Naruto asked with a confused looked at the Hokages face darkened, the rest of the people around the room looked at Naruto curiously then back to the third then Naruto again like they too didn't understand what was happening

"Hey son, how are you doing? I see you got my good looks and apparently your mother's personality" said the blond haired man who was in front of him, causing Naruto to give him one of the strangest stares of his life as he looked between the man who claimed to be his father and Hokage

"Naruto, this is your father; Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, the woman next to him is your mother Kushina Namikaze and finally the young girl around your age is your twin sister Naomi, they left you in the village after sealing the nine tailed fox in you so that you could protect it and then left to go train your twin sister with her own unquiet abilities" the third said looking disgusted at the two adults, although he couldn't really be angry with Naomi because it wasn't exactly her fault because she had no say in this what-so-ever

"Yea it was all part of a master plan, because you have the Nine-tails in you from when I saved the village with a variation of the Dead Demon Consuming seal it was decided that you would remain here and train with my sensei Jiraiya so you would be on par with Naomi for when we retuned, so come here son and give your family a hug" Minato said to Naruto failing to notice as he continued Naruto was getting redder and redder with rage, so much so that his eyes had turned blood red and his nails and teeth had grown larger, when he finally did notice because of the shocked look Naomi was giving him along with Sarutobi red chakra was bubbling from his body and was beginning to form two tails Naruto who had his eyes covered by the bangs in his hair was shaking until throwing his fist at the door total obliterated it into kinder-ling, before the fox cloak disappeared and Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs towards his mother and father "I HAVE NO PARENTS! THE ONLY PEOPLE BEFORE ME ARE ABADONING BASTARDS!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face before turning around and running though the destroyed door, passing Kakashi who was looking very confused as to why one of his students was crying and looked like he had just be told he was to die tomorrow, as Naruto ran past him Kakashi decided to see the Hokage to see what was wrong, when he got there he was greeted by the site of his old sensei and his family, at this point Kakashi was mad because he had just figured out why Naruto was so upset and turned his anger to the two adults in front of him who looked shocked by there sons outburst "Hello _Sensei_, I just saw Naruto looking devastated and running out of the tower towards the great forest on my way here, so I decided to see what was wrong with the Hokage only to discover and figure out that my students parents seemed to have abandoned on of there children for the sake of another!" Kakashi said saying the word Sensei with a lot of venom behind it because not only did he betray Naruto he also betrayed Obito by doing what he did

Taking his queue the Hokage rose realising an enormous amount of killer Intent before shout one word which he new would help him sort out this situation

"ANBU!" he shouted as about 50 black opps members appeared before him kneeling down, while they where shocked to find the fourth Hokage they decided to keep quite

"Find Naruto Uzumaki, and don't harm him, I want him alive and without a scratch, Kakashi I want you to lead the Anbu you might have an idea as to were he went and bring him back here, be prepared for a fight, he is very angry and highly emotional at the moment, don't return without him, as for you Minato, I suggest you get out there and find your son with your family quickly or you will quickly understand why I am called the 'God of Shinobi'" Sarutobi said before everyone left the office in a hurry to find the emotionally distraught demon vessel

_Present time_

Kakashi was running though the Great Forest near Konoha looking for Naruto, he was scared that Naruto would decide to take revenge upon his parents and the village by unleashing the Nine-tailed fox upon the village, he also wanted to make sure that the kid himself was alright because Kakashi now felt a connection with him because he knows what the kids is going though because he had a similar reaction to his father killed himself

While hopping though the trees of the Forest he heard crying and in the distance saw Naruto being hugged by what looks like his sister, as he got closer he did indeed regonise it was his sister who was comforting him, Kakashi though it ironic that a highly train Jonin who was once in Anbu was beat into finding the dead last of the class by the boys twin sister, seeing as how they seemed to be getting alone Kakashi didn't want to disturb them to left to get back to the Hokage, to tell him that Naruto should be alight

Hokage Tower –

When Kakashi arrived at the office he noticed the Hokage was there along with Minato and Kushina who were looking into his crystal ball watching the two siblings talk to each other, as he arrived he gave his casual greeting and glared at his old Sensei before walking over to the other side of the Hokage bowing to him before giving his report

"Lord Hokage, I have discovered my student, he seems to be getting comforted by Naomi, it appears that he has forgiven his sister but not his parents as I can tell of yet, it might be best if you have Tenzo keep an eye on him, encase he lose control when he sees his father and mother again" Kakashi reported getting a nod from the Hokage who agreed with the idea before turning to look at Kakashi again

"Kakashi, I know you have entered your team for the Chunin exams, I want you to ask Sasuke to keep an eye on Naruto though out the example and get him to help him though this emotional time, Sasuke knows Naruto better than anyone and they have been friends since after the Massacre, im sure he will be more than glad to help out" the Hokage said knowing fully well that Sasuke would help Naruto though this because of a similar experience with his own family

(A/n. in this story Naruto and Sasuke are closer together than in the Manga and anime, they see themselves as full brothers in everything but blood and even act like brothers meaning while Sasuke still wants revenge he doesn't want it to rule his life and cares for his friends deeply, hope that clarifies this )

"Yes lord Hokage, they are meeting at our teams usually meeting spot tomorrow for the exams, I will keep an eye on them until they enter the exam that's were Tenzo can take over" he said with a bow before vanishing going to find Tenzo, once he left the Hokage turned towards the two parents in front of him

"You two better find a way to make it up to your son because his life here has been absolute hell since you have left, and before you say that Jiraiya and Tsunade looked after him they haven't been here since you have left the village 12 years ago, Naruto feels betrayed by his whole family other that Naomi, if I were you I would find a way to make it up to him before he uses the power you have sealed in him to kill this entire village to get to you" the Hokage warn knowing that something was bound to happen if they did nothing

The Next Day –

Kakashi had told Sasuke about what happened to Naruto which made him furious that someone's parents could do something like that and told Kakashi that if Naruto needed help he would help him to the best of his abilities

At the moment most of team 7 was waiting for Naruto who was surprisingly more late that Kakashi, this worried both Sasuke and Kakashi because Sasuke told him that Naruto didn't return to the Uchiha estate last night, as they waited for him for another five minutes they spotted a blond haired person in the distance wearing bright white, as the person approached they noticed it was Naruto, he was wearing a white robe with a white overcoat with black on the rims with a red sash wrapped around his waist, in the sash was a Katana in a black guard with a white handle and a gold looking tip (people who have played DMC3 will know this blade)

Once he arrived to his team they stared at him shocked that Naruto was out of hideous orange outfit which screamed kill me and into something which would attract attention even more but made Naruto look badass, he was smiling at them with his usual foxy grin but it made him seem more mature and his eyes seemed to hold more wisdom and intelligence than they did before

(Image what Sosuke Aizen wears in bleach after he makes the Espada and Arrancars, there will be an image of his outfit on my profile)

"Yo bro, were you been? We have been waiting here for ages, heck even Kakashi beat you here and he was three hours late!" Sasuke said to his brother with his pinked haired teammate nodding and Kakashi making a face vault over the comment about him being late

"Sorry, I had to get some new clothes to accommodate my new weapon and Bloodline limit, I though the white seemed to go very well my Zanpakuto, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked twirling around a bit so they could see the whole outfit before Kakashi spoke

"Naruto I though you didn't have a Bloodline, only your sister did, according to your father your sister inherited there two bloodline while you didn't receive any, how is it you have a bloodline and what did you mean that your clothes accommodate it?" Kakashi asked confused

"It is quite simple really, while my sister did inherit my _Parents_ bloodlines the 'Seal command' and 'Perfect body' bloodlines while I didn't, it turns out my genes combined in a different formation and pattern unlocking an ancient bloodline which hasn't been seen in this world or over a thousand years, 'The Vizard **Nobori' (this literally means 'the masked warriors ascent) this blood condenses my Chakra and aspect of my soul into a blade with vast power, it also has different stages to it which need to be unlocked like the Sharingan, at the moment I can only achieve **Shikai, where I unlock the first part of my blade, you might see it during the exam"

Kakashi visibly paled, as a young boy he had heard about the blood line and how people who had mastered it were able to destroy entire armies on there own, it was at this moment he new his old sensei was screwed if he pissed off Naruto again, also the fact Naruto had a bloodline amazed both Sasuke and Sakura

"Come of Sakura, Bro lets get the academy to start the exam" Sasuke said leading the way with Naruto grinning as he walked along side his brother and Sakura was smiling kindly at the two boys who were her best friends other than Ino. As they arrived at the academy and walked up the stairs all of team seven noticed a Genjutsu had been placed down, just as Sasuke was going to dispel it Naruto hand rested on his shoulder causing him to face his brother

"Keep the jutsu up, we want to get rid of as much competition as possible, also it will leave only the stronger teams who be more fun for us to fight" Naruto said to him giving Sasuke a Sadistic grin which would mean any teams that would cross them would pretty much be dead or in hospital for life.

As they passed though the doors into the examination room they spotted the rookie nine who were all together in a group and walked over there to join them so they had some company and to greet there friends

"Hey guys, you're here to? This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh causing his blond teammate to hit him around the head before turning to team seven

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke, Where is Naruto? I don't see him with you?" Ino said looking for the blond and Orange nightmare which had haunted her dreams for years only to hear the blond next to Sasuke talk

"Im deeply hurt that you wouldn't recognize me Ino, I only had a change of clothes and it seems you have forgotten all about me" Naruto said stepping forward and pretending to cry, the sight of Naruto wearing what he was, was enough to make the rookie nine gap at him and Hinata to go as red as a tomato, as she saw what he was wearing

Once they stopped gapping they greeted Naruto but a bit curiously until Kiba noticed the blade hanging at Naruto's side and decided to question him about it

"Hey Naruto, what's with the blade at your side, I didn't know you knew how to wield a blade or is it just for show" Kiba teased before Naruto responded shutting him up and drawing out more questions from his friends

"Actually its part of my bloodline, it is a physical representation of my Chakra and aspect of my soul condensed into a physical form of a blade which holds and wields vast power" causing Kiba to become very shocked before he could ask another question a boy with glasses and white hair approached them with a kind smile addressing them

"I would be quite if I were you, your drawing a lot of attention to yourselves, but I suppose that cant be helped with you being rookies and all, so ive decided to help you out" the boy said causing Kiba to speak up

"Who are you, and how will you help us?" He said

"Im Kabuto Yakushi, and how I will help us is by using giving you information on other teams or individuals, I have over seven times the amount of experience than you lot for these exams because I have done the exams seven times, but the losses have been rewarding" Kabuto explained pulling out of deck of cards and asking them to give some names of people they would like to view

The first to speak up was Kiba

"I am information on Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga" he said before Sasuke finished him off adding to more names to the list

"And Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Sand" he said causing Naruto to look at him strangely but then shrugged as Kabuto spoke

"Awww, no fun you know there names, but oh well okay first up is Gaara of the sand, his teammates are Temari of the sand and Kankuro of the Sand and his sensei is Baki, he has done 56 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 2 B-rank missions, and whoa he come out of it without even a scratch, the same with all his teammates, he is also the son of the fourth Kazekage and had the ability to control sand" Kabuto started

"Next is Rock lee of the Leaf, his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Kaen and his sensei is Might Gai, he has done 25 D-rank, 12 C-rank missions, he is a master in Taijutsu, but there not very much information on his Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills, he is also said to be a Protégé in Taijutsu being taught by Konoha Green Beast" Kabuto stated before moving onto the next person

"Next is Neji Hyuga, he is teammates of Rock Lee and Tenten Kaen with Might Gai as there Sensei, he is again an Expert of Taijutsu and is the best Hyuga Protégé ever, he has done the same amount of missions as Rock Lee and is deadly in the Gentle Fist art of fighting, he also possesses the Byakugan as his bloodline Limit" Kabuto stated getting a few looks from the Rookies at Hinata who looked at the floor until Naruto walked over to her and placed a hand of her shoulder grinning at her which cheered her up a lot

"Okay now, down to the last two, the first of which is Sasuke Uchiha, his teammates are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, he is the blood brother of Naruto Uzumaki whom he lives with and is the last Loyal Uchiha in Konoha, he wields the famed Sharingan as a Bloodline and is a profound in all forms of combat, he has done 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 1 A-rank mission" Kabuto sated many of the Genin in the room looking at Sasuke either thinking he would be a nice challenge or to say away from him

"Lastly is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and twin brother of Naomi Namikaze, same teammates as Sasuke and inherited none of his parents Bloodlines, but is the holder of an Ancient bloodline which has not been seen in over a thousand years 'The Vizard **Nobori' which gives him a large amount of power, he has also gained a title because of this bloodline from the Ninja of Iwa who sent 12 chunin to kill him, as 'The Dragon of the West', he also despises his parents for abandoning him but loves his brother and sister, he was also the Dead Last of his class year but is extremely good at learning high level Jutsu's like the Shadow Clone, he also has Jonin sized charka reserves which means he is incapable of using any jutsu lower than C – rank" he stated causing many of the Genin's in the room before a group of Genin from Iwa Charged at him screaming **

**"Die Spawn of the Yellow Flash!" about to bring his Kunai down upon Naruto's head before it was blocked in a single movement by Naruto's blade which didn't move an inch, before a group of Ninja appeared in the middle of there room glaring at the Iwa Genin**

**"Don't attack you maggots without permission or I will kill you myself, now get into the seats with your names on or you will fail the exam" he said making all the Genin rush towards there seats other than Naruto who seated his blade before walking casually to his seat, once seated he noticed he was sitting next to Hinata who was supporting a heavy blush as her crush was next to her, causing Naruto to smile kindly at her winking causing her to blush even more before they got distracted by **Ibiki who started to explain the rules of the exam

After forty five minutes of the exam were Naruto and Ibiki played who could intimidate each other the most game he realized it was time for the final question, as he gathered everyone's attention and explained the rules of the last question many Genin started the leave the room, that's when Naruto Noticed Hinata was about to leave when he stood up

"Hey Scarface, just get this over and down with already, if losing the position of chunin makes you scared in here then you would be hopeless Chunin on the battlefield and on missions, for god sake hurry up with this freaking test before we end up as old and ugly as you" he stated making the protectors gap at him for what he said about Ibiki, who was known as both a sadist and a man who could drive you nuts, only to discover Ibiki smiling everyone who knew the man could read his thoughts 'god I love this kid, once he's a chunin or Jonin im going to have to plead to the Hokage to let me have him, he's a sadist in the making'

"Fine brat, is that everyone, well then you all… Pass!" he said making everyone scream out about what the tell he was on about until he removed his bandana and explained to them the meaning of he test before an object flew though the window presenting a lady in a miniskirt and a fishnet top grinning with a huge sign behind her saying 'The Second Proctor, the Single sexy Anko Mitarashi' before Ibiki put his head around the sign and spoke to Anko

"Anko, you're early…again" he said causing many of the Proctors and Genin in the room to sweatdrop at her before she spoke

"Ohwell, oh lookie here you have left 26 teams, I think your getting soft" she said before he replied to her making her excited

"Not really, we just have an excellent leader and possible a good recruit for us in here, ill tell you about him after the exam" he stated before Anko turned to the Genin with a Sadistic grin before announcing

"Okay you maggots follow me to Training ground 44, oh and anyone whose not there in 20 minutes in disqualified


	2. An note

Okay because ive gotten a few reviews about he quickness of my story along with the few minor plot anomolies im going to be rewriting it so that it will be a lot longer and at the same time will have a better plotline, I hope the newer version of it will be better than the first

From Neverswinter


End file.
